Darling You Are The Only Exception
by Addie Goes Rarrr
Summary: "You're an asshole," I growled glaring up at him with menacing eyes. "I love you too, Blair," he smirked kissing the top of my head. Felix/OC T for language, lemons and an over dose of sarcasm.


1. Volterra

**I scowled up at my older sister, who was leading the way toured a tour group that was about to be heading into some old building. Even though I was fifteen, she still wouldn't let me stay in the hotel room alone while she took the stupid tour. I'd have my revenge, though, by ordering room service for super. Muhahaha!** "**Oh, get over yourself Blair," said Kendra paying the abnormally beautiful tour guide. How could someone that looked like a super model be a tour guide? That was just cruel.** "**I believe that is everyone, we will start the tour now," Ms. Super model tour guide said in a bell voice, leading the way though two very big doors. I followed my sister sullenly with my arms over my chest, slouching. ** "**God Blair, would you at least try and enjoy yourself?" Kendra asked snapping a picture of a statue just inside the entry hall. I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd say that, she wasn't the one who got dragged by her sister to Italy for the summer instead of playing summer football with her best friends. "You've been acting like a brat the whole time we've been here."** "**I wonder why?" I shot sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "You just had to bring me to Italy with you. Couldn't you have brought someone else, like say, Rita or Carter even?" ** "**I couldn't bring Rita, she's only just ten. And Carter has to work. Really Blair, use that brain I know God gave you," she scoffed, walking up closer to the front leaving me in the back with a bunch of tourists. I stuck out my tong at her head and made a scowl on my face.** **I was cranky and tired when the tour guide, who I found outs name was Heidi thanks to a twelve year old boy trying to ask her out, said we were coming up to our last stop. She made a signal to a couple of really pale, really hot guys and they opened two humongous redwood doors. The room we were led into was a big curricular room with maybe twenty people in it, three of them were sitting in thrones in the middle of the room. Man, some people think a little too highly of themselves. ** "**Hello there dear ones," one of the guys in the thrones greeted getting up from the middle throne. I wanted to gag. "I hope you enjoyed the tour because that was the last one you will ever take." I was about to yell out that this guy was psycho, when the girl standing beside me disappeared. I shot me head to the side and saw one of the many beautiful people in the room had grabbed the girl and had sunk his teeth into her neck. I stared at the scene in complete shock. I was then busted out it by several screams. My mind went to Kendra. ** "**Kendra?" I yelled lashing my head back to the crowd that was disappearing one by one. "Kendra!" I was screaming hysterically now.** "**Blair," a voice screamed in my ear. I turned and saw my sister standing there, her eyes wide with horror. "I love you Blair and I never thought you didn't have a brain." And just as suddenly as she was there, she was gone. ** "**Kendra, no! Where are you?" I was screaming so loud I was sure they could hear me all the way back in Ohio. I pushed past several people, desperately looking for my sister. **_**She must have been taken by one of these things, **_**was my first thought and it was true. I turned my head again to my left and caught sight of my sister in the arms of one of the people, her face blank as he sucked her blood. Oh God, what were these people? ** "**Hey, get your filthy hands off of her you jackass," I screamed running toured him. He looked up and gave me an amused smile dropping my sister's lifeless body to the ground. I stared at him in horror as he slowly made his way to me, his ruby red orbs slowly turning black. I wanted to run and get out of there, but my legs refused to move. ** "**Hello beautiful," he whispered suddenly in front of me. I took a hasty step back and turned around, ready to make a mad dash for the door. That dream was quickly doused out when I came face to face with the same guy that had been behind me. I stared at him in disbelief.** "**What the fuck are you?" I screamed, then relived that there was no more sound and everyone from the tour group was laying dead on the floor and the freaks that drank their blood were looking at me and the guy on front of me curiously. ** "**I'm sure it would be obvious," he laughed gripping both of my shoulders tightly. "I'm a vampire." I stared at him like he was crazy, which he was. ** "**You're crazy," I shrieked trying to pull away from him, but to no avail. ** "**I like you, you're feisty. I'm glad you're my blood singer," he smirked and turned his head to the side. "Aro, I have found my mate."** "**Wonderful Felix," the guy that had "greeted" us earlier cried, clapping his hands together. "Do you wish to change her now or wait?" ** "**I think I will wait for a little while, have some fun first." I didn't like the look in his ruby eyes when he looked at me. "Come now, let me show you my room." He started pulling me, but I wasn't going to have it. ** "**No fucking way am I going to go anywhere with you! You murdered my sister, you bastard," I screamed thrashing in his stone like arms, kicking my feet everywhere. ** "**Oh really now?" he smirked. I gulped, this couldn't be good. And it wasn't, for me at least. The guy-**_**Felix**_**-put a hand over my mouth, so I couldn't scream I guess, picked me up and placed me under his arm like a pet or something. "Much better," he chuckled and left the room. He walked down a few corridors, none that I had seen in the tour though, and opened a door at the end of the third corridor. ** "**Whare arg wa?" I asked trying to shove his hand off of my mouth. He took it off and through me on a huge four poster bed that was sitting in the middle of a black walled room. Other than the bed, there was a dresser, a chair in the corner and two other doors, which I guessed led to the bathroom and a closet. ** "**We are in my room, or I should say our room now," he replied climbing next to me on the bed and placing an arm around me waist. I tried to pull away, but he just tightened his grip on me. "What is your name?" ** "**Pfft, like I'd tell you," I laughed, shaking my head. He was suddenly in my face, his ruby orbs staring into my navy blue ones. ** "**What. Is. Your. Name?" he hissed in a menacing voice. ** "**Bl-Blair," I stuttered, then cursed myself for giving in to his hostility. Man, I was going to have to build up my defense for the two more minutes I planned on spending in his presence. ** "**Blair, what a beautiful name," he whispered, a triumphant smile on his lips. "Felix and Blair, those names just sound so…so wonderful together." I was seriously about to gag. Did this guy seriously think I was going to fall in love with him after he killed my sister? Pfft, as if!** "**Look dude, you seem really…I don't even have words. But I hate you and I don't want to be anywhere near me and there's no way for you to keep me here," I told him, masking my face with a 'I'm sorry I have to do this' look. He just smirked at me. "So, you should just let me go and I won't tell the feds about this little thing, 'kay?" Totally a lie. I was going to march my butt to the police and tell them about these people who think there vampires and go around killing people. ** "**You don't think I have ways of keeping you here?" he asked in an amused voice. ** "**Obviously because that's just what I said, stupid," I said in a 'duh' voice. Man, this guy was stupider than I first thought, and I thought he was really stupid then. ** "**Well, we'll see about that," he chuckled, pinning my hands above my head. My breath hitched as his body moved on top of mine, his lips mere inches from mine. Then I heard a click from behind my head and he was off of me, standing by the door. I was dazed by what had just happened. Wait, what had that been about? I tried to bring my arms down, but they caught on something. I turned my head and was angered to see that he had shackled my wrists to, well, shackles.** "**You bastard, let me go," I screamed pulling and tugging at my wrists. ** "**As much as I'd love to, I can't," he smirked opening the door. "I've got to dispose of the dead bodies and I can't risk you getting away, my pet." Before I could scream at him not to call me that, he was gone. ** "**The asshole," I muttered, scowling at the door. "Eh, might as well make myself comfortable." I slouched down into the bed and suddenly realization hit me like puberty will one day hit Justine Bieber: Kendra was dead. Tears filled in my eyes and I didn't try and stop them from spilling over and splashing onto my shirt. I cried and cried until my weariness took over and I fell into a deep sleep.**


End file.
